Electronic devices, including handheld electronic communication devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic text messaging, personal information manager (PIM) application functions, mobile web browsing, and audio and video playback, among other things.
Devices such as smart phones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability which typically places restrictions on the size of display screens used in such devices.